Prince Arthur of Wales And Merlin
by That Gryffindor Flame
Summary: During the parade welcoming him and Morgana back from university, Arthur, Morgana actually, spots a familiar face in the crowd and he is soon jumping out of the carriage, going for the mop of black hair, and wide, dark eyes. AU modern fic, please review x


King Uther, Queen Ygraine, Princess Leila, Princess Morgana and Prince Arthur waved to the crowds as they rode through London. Arthur was the least cheerful. Even though the parade was for him and Morgana, welcoming them back to Buckingham palace from their first year at university, he just wanted to leave and go right back the place he had spent this past year in. ('Why?' His father had asked; 'You can get all the education you want from inside this palace.')

He was wearing his dark blue navy uniform, Morgana in a long silk dress in rich purple, and little eight-year-old Leila in her little pink dress, her blonde hair in neat plaits. His father was wearing his own uniform, in soldier green, and his mother in a clean white suit and skirt with a nice hat to match, designer, of course.

Arthur forced a smile at the crowds as they cheered his and Morgana's names and held up banners saying 'Welcome back!' and 'From Oxford to London!' or simply, 'Prince Arthur and Princess Morgana!'

Suddenly, Morgana started shaking Arthur's arm frantically, "Arthur!" She shrieked, "Isn't that Merlin? There, in the crowd!" The change in the royal prince was immediate, he turned and peered into the crowds of cheering fans, his eyes widening at one of them.

"MERLIN!" Arthur screamed, much to the displeasure of his family's ears. Merlin smiled widely back at him and waved his flag, giving him thumbs up with the other hand.

"Arthur," His mother said, as the couch slowed a little on the bumpy road, "Do you know that boy?"

No, I just shout names at random strangers, Arthur thought sarcastically. "Yes," He hesitated; his eyes still firmly connected with Merlin's, "I know him from Oxford."

"And you were… friends, with this boy?"

Arthur winced, "You could say that."

"You… you know… liked him? As in…"

"We had a sort of relationship, thing… yes." Arthur whispered, tearing his eyes away from Merlin to gaze at his parents, the King and Queen of Britain, "We were a couple, for a while."

"And then?"

"And then he couldn't take it." Arthur said quietly, "And he broke it off. But I still love him. I can't get him out of my mind."

His mother looked back slightly where Merlin was standing, still waving his flag. "Well, I say, if he didn't still care about you, he wouldn't be here." She grinned ever so slightly under that humongous hat, "Go." She whispered, nodding, indicating back at Merlin, "Before it's too late."

Arthur stared at her stunned, and looked to his father, who nodded, smiled and said, "Hop to it boy. Get him while you still can, see if you can get him out of the crowd and into this carriage, bet you 50 you can't."

Arthur grinned, fist bumped Morgana, who was simply jumping in her seat, and leapt of the carriage, several people screamed. He took no notice; he ran straight for the boy, _man_, with the bright, blue, wide eyes.

"Hello." Arthur said breathlessly, as Merlin just stared at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Merlin shrieked, "Get back to your carriage!"

"No chance," Arthur grinned, holding out a hand, "Unless you come with me."

Merlin looked horrified down at the hand, but all the girls around him squealed, "Arthur Pendragon there is absolutely no chance on this earth, that I am taking your hand, running through a parade, and jumping into a carriage that has the King and Queen of England in!"

"Of Britain," Arthur corrected, grinning brightly, "And they were the ones to say come and get you, so." Arthur reached down and grabbed Merlin's free hand, pulling him under the barrier.

"ARTHUR!" Merlin screamed in protest, but the blonde just laughed and started to run down the pavement roads, dragging Merlin with him.

"That's _Prince_ Arthur to you." He laughed, waving to the crowds as they ran. Merlin rolled his eyes and started to run with him.

"Fine, but I am going to beat you to the carriage." He said smugly.

"Is that a challenge Merlin Emrys?"

"Nope." Merlin replied, grinning widely, letting go of his hand, "It's a statement." He ran. Arthur stopped dead in his tracks, then smiled the brightest smile and ran after the boy, _man_. By this time Merlin had nearly reached the carriage, he grinned and waved at Morgana, "Hey Gana!" He shouted.

"Hey Merlin!" Morgana shouted back, laughing, "How's your summer going?" Merlin gave her a horrified look that made her laugh even harder.

"Don't laugh at me!" Merlin shouted at her, "Just because I look like a very strange obsessed person running alongside the royal carriage with the Prince of Wales chasing after me does not give you the right to laugh at me!"

"No, but being the Princess of Northern Ireland does!" Morgana laughed harder. Merlin rolled his eyes and let out a shriek of protest, and Arthur ran up behind him, grabbed his waist, pressed him to his chest, held him up off the ground slightly and spun him around.

"Arthur let me go!" He said, his voice a yell and a laugh at the same time, mingled with horror and joy.

"Sorry, Merls, don't feel like it!" Arthur grinned, kissing Merlin's cheek and continuing to spin.

"You are going to spin right into the carriage if you're not careful!" Leila said cheerfully, kicking her legs from inside the carriage.

"Exactly!" Merlin agreed, "So put me down!" Arthur rolled his eyes and put the boy, _man_, down reluctantly, pouting he said,

"Spoilsport."

"Careful sport." Morgana said, grinning at Merlin.

"I knew I always liked you Gana." Merlin said cheerfully, and Morgana laughed again.

"I knew I always liked you too Merlin, you are also a lot cuter than Arthur." She grinned as Arthur's mouth dropped in protest, then it closed, his shoulders shrugged.

"That is very true." He agreed, pressing another kiss to Merlin's cheek, making him blush even more.

"Arthur…" Merlin hissed, trailing off. Arthur just smiled. Uther shook his head and shouted at the carriage master to stop so Arthur and Merlin could get in. Morgana moved next to her mother so there was enough room.

Arthur climbed in, then held out a hand for Merlin to take. The younger, dark haired boy, _man_, hesitated before looking into the deep, blue, hopeful eyes and taking the hand, letting Arthur help him into the carriage, sitting in the middle of Leila and Arthur, opposite Ygraine.

He sat still for a few seconds, gazing at the cheering crowds and the people around him. Before turning and thumping Arthur on the arm, "OW!" The prince yelped, "What was that for?"

Merlin responded by groaning and leaning his head so his forehead touched Arthur's shoulder, "You have to ask?" He mumbled, Arthur rolled his eyes, snaking an arm around Merlin's waist. 

"Ok, am I sorry for dragging you out of the crowd? Am I sorry for having a race with you sprinting after the royal carriage? Am I sorry for spinning you around or for helping you into the carriage, please, give me a hint."

"All of those listed." Merlin mumbled, and Arthur laughed, kissing Merlin's mop of hair. Merlin looked up from Arthur's shoulder, "It's a pleasure to meet you your highness's."

"And you as well Merlin, please, call me Ygraine." The queen smiled,

"And me Uther." Uther agreed, "We've heard much about you."

Merlin raised an eyebrow at Arthur, "Have you now?" He asked, crossing his arms, "And what have you heard?"

Arthur put his hands up in front of him in defence, "I haven't said anything." All eyes swivelled onto a guilty looking Morgana.

"I was just giving them the heads up on what Arthur's boyfriend was like!" Morgana argued in her defence, "That isn't a bad thing, and I haven't talked to them about you Merlin, since you and Arthur broke up." She lowered her arms, carefully and still looking suspicious that her older brother was going to jump her for mentioning the never mentioned break up.

Both Merlin and Arthur simply blushed at the mention.

"You don't look like you have broken up." Leila commented, sucking a lollipop that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. "Are you back together?"

Merlin looked up at Arthur, Arthur looked down at Merlin. They both smiled. "I think so." Merlin told the little girl, and Arthur's smile began so wide you could see each and every one of his teeth. He suddenly wrapped Merlin in a huge bear hug.

"Arthur! … Oxygen!" Merlin managed to gasp, and Arthur let him go.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He apologised, but he was still grinning like a baboon. Merlin and the rest of the royals rolled their eyes.

"You are such a child." Merlin muttered, shaking his head. Uther smiled and pointed at Merlin,

"I am going to get on very well with you young man. Tell me, do you play sport?"

Merlin nodded, "Yes, I do. Tennis, squash, basketball, swimming competitively, oh, and golf." Uther smiled widely.

"Tennis? I haven't had a decent competition for years, apart from Morgana and my wife! And Squash too! Oh, and we do have a golf course out back if you would like to play later, with me."

"I would love too." Merlin smiled brightly, his eyes lighting up. Arthur hid a smile, if Merlin liked golf, he and his father would get on just fine.

"Excellent!" The King exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. "Though I do suppose it will be after Arthur has shown you around and had a nice… uh, _chat_, with you."

"Yes, it will be." Arthur agreed. He kissed Merlin atop the head and smiled, waving to the crowds. He wasn't depressed anymore, no, he was quite happy. With Merlin's head on his shoulder, as the black haired boy and his father discussed golf tactics, and the crowds cheering, he was quite happy.

And Morgana smiled secretively, if only Arthur knew it was her that got Merlin to come to the parade, if only he knew. But he didn't, she was just happy that her friend and her brother were happy, finally.


End file.
